Morning Moments
by Swimmer Pichu
Summary: Conflictshipping. One-shot.


**Morning Moments**

**A/N: Well, if any of you who are reading this right now have read the most recent chapter of the manga Fairy Tail (334), you probably know why I'm feeling so sad right now. So to make myself feel better, I wrote this one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy my first Conflictshipping Fic! :)**

* * *

**BRING**

There was a groan.

**BRINGGGG**

Another groan and slight shuffling of bed sheets added on this time.

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Fine, I'll get up!" A messy-haired brunette stood up from her comfortable bed, picked up her alarm clock, and threw it against a nearby wall.

"Honey, are you alright?" A call came from a lower floor of the building.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm just stretching!" The young girl yelled back.

"Okay, breakfast is ready so come down here." And with that the girl flew down the stairs at record speed to her cushion by their long, short-legged table.

"Leaf, are you in a rush to get somewhere?" Her only parent asked with confusion apparent in her expression.

"Well of course, Mom- I've got to go to Oak's to get my first Pokémon- Then I'm going to go around the region- to get all the badges- and go on to become the League Champion!" She told in between her open-mouthed chewing and biting.

"Oh, yes… It's already that day, huh?" Her mother smiled sadly and grabbed her daughters crumb covered plate to bring it over to the sink.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll send you pictures over my cell phone and call every now and then as well." Leaf gave a reassuring smile.

"You better!" The dark-haired woman shouted over her shoulder as she started to clean the dirty dish.

"Okay, Mom, I'm going to go get my stuff now, see you in a bit." And with that, just as fast as she came down, she flew right back up the stairs to her bedroom.

There, the youthful girl changed her clothes, fixed her hair to the best of her ability, and went through her bag to make sure she had everything she was going to need.

In a few minutes, as promised, Leaf came back down the stairs at a fast pace once more.

"Okay, Mom, I've got to go. Talk to you later. "Leaf quickly hugged, pecked her mother on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Once outside, she sprinted down the dirt path toward Professor Oak's laboratory; he was waiting outside the building with a clipboard in his arms.

As Leaf slowed to a stop in front of one of her greatest role models, she couldn't help but let out a loud squeal; she was very excited.

"Glad to see you too, Leaf. I know you just got here and all, but could I ask a favor of you before you get your Pokémon?" The Professor had a smile that sent shivers through Leaf; she would do the favor, but she knew she wouldn't enjoy it.

"Sure, Professor, what is it that you want me to do?" Leaf inquired with a hopeful smile.

"Could you go get Blue? I have a feeling that he might have forgotten to set his alarm or something because his plan was to get here at least half an hour ago; you know how he wanted to get his Pokémon before you and Fire."

"Oh… sure! Be back in a flash, Professor!"

'Why does it have to be him? Anybody but Blue! Our last conversation was so awkward, how am I supposed to talk to him now?!' Leaf thought in desperation.

_**~Flashback Time~**_

_L: Hey, Blue; how are you doing?_

_B: Fine, I guess._

_L: Is something wrong?"_

_B: Well… never mind._

_L: You can tell me, we've been friends for how long now?_

_B: Okay then… well you see there's this girl that's been on my mind a lot lately. I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. Do you know how I can tell her that?_

_L: Um… that's... you can… *blushes*_

_B: Huh?_

_L: Just leave me alone! *Runs away*_

_**~End Flashback Time~**_

The girl sighed loudly after getting a good distance from Professor Oak, "Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't he have just called the house to ask Daisy or something? Oh yeah, she's in Viridian City right now." She talked aloud to herself like that until she reached Blue's front door.

"How am I supposed to get in then?" Leaf pondered for a moment, and then checked if the front door was unlocked. Conveniently enough for her, it was.

'I know Pallet Town rarely has thievery or anything of the sort occur, but it wouldn't hurt to stay safe.'

After entering her neighbor's home, she walked right up the stairs to Blue's room as if she'd been living there for years. As the old professor had told her, his alarm clock was not set; probably because it was unplugged from its normal outlet and lying on the floor in a corner of the room.

"Must have been dreaming of throwing Poké-Balls or something…" Leaf muttered, picking up the half-opened sphere clock and placing it atop Blue's nightstand.

After that is when Leaf's hazel eyes wandered to Blue's face; he looked so peaceful, so unlike his normal self. He looked so… cute.

'Not the time Leaf, not the time!' One part of her brain yelled at her.

'Kiss him! Kiss him!' The other part of her brain started to scream at her.

'No, he would never talk to you again, Leaf!'

'Who cares, you've been waiting for an opportunity like this since you were ten years old! You're fourteen now, and will probably have no chances at something like this in forever!'

'No! He's leaving today too, and he was going to do the gym challenge, just like you! You'll have plenty of chances later!'

Her brain kept on screaming different arguments at her, as if the was an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. When she'd finally become fed up with her romantically challenged thoughts, she decided she would wake him up, take him to the lab, leave to get onto her long awaited journey, and just hope to run into her childhood friend.

'Yeah, that's what I'll do…'

"Blue," The girl grabbed his shoulder and shook it a bit.

The boy moaned and lightly pushed away Leaf's hand.

"Blue," She poked at his hand a bit this time, causing him to grab it off of reflex.

"Blue, let go of me." Leaf tried to pull her hand out of the other teen's grip but couldn't.

Eventually, Blue tugged back pulling her atop his body in a very awkward position. This sent Leaf's mind scrambling for a way to explain what was going on if he woke up. That's when he moved again.

The hand he wasn't using to hold Leaf's hand made its way to her back and pushed her body towards his own; before she could react, the teen's head was being pushed into Blue's chest.

No matter how much she struggled, Leaf could not get out of Blue's arms. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying being in his arms or resting her head on his chest, but it was just as awkward as it could have been. When he woke up, she was sure she would be pushed away, kicked out and never talked to again.

After all, he was in love with some girl who had to have been the prettiest one out there; she always 'overheard' Blue telling Fire and the other guys how he likes the type of girl that can hold her own and is good-looking at the same time.

'I'm nothing like that…' Leaf thought miserably, stopping her struggling. 'Guess I might as well enjoy this while I can. Nothing is ever going to happen between us anyways.'

Just as she thought that, Blue rolled to his side, mumbling some gibberish as he did so.

"Crap." Leaf let out quietly.

The boy's eyelids move slightly, yet his grip on her stayed the same; his eyes opened slowly, and when they finally adjusted widened to a certain extent.

"Um… good morning?" She said uncomfortably, blush growing on her face

Blue blinked a few times, the cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to understand how this embarrassing situation came to be. Sure he minded that she was in his bed and all, but not nearly as much as he should have.

And this was a huge surprise to Leaf; she was still waiting for the yells, the pushing, anything but the silence surrounding them.

That's when things started to go into motion again. Blue moved his hands to her waist and pulled her body move towards the bedpost so they could make eye contact; afterwards resting his hands on her hot cheeks.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked straight-out at his tomato-red friend.

"Um… I was…" Leaf was too flustered to give the other teen a response.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, I've been meaning to get to this anyways."

'Eh?' was the only word Leaf got to think before Blue pulled her into a Sweet Kiss, and it must have worked because Leaf was left extremely confused.

But as soon as it started it ended, it was quick and Leaf was freed of her friend's grip.

It only took her a second to recover, however, and she swiftly got off the bed and onto her feet; she made sure to turn her back to him to hide her blushing face.

"So…" Blue said, "Want to tell me why you were in my bed?"

"I… it… y-you pulled me onto…you… in your sleep." Leaf managed to stutter out, her back still turned.

"So that's why I was having that dream…" Blue trailed off.

"What dream?!" Leaf turned around, blush brighter than before.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blue started down the stairs at a running pace, whistling.

"BLUE!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? This wasn't really meant for FF, but since I haven't posted anything in forever I decided that I would give anyone who was searching for some Conflictshipping a treat. Anyways, read and review!**


End file.
